Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Electronic devices based on mobility have been widely used. Besides small electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablets have been widely used as mobile electronic devices.
Such a mobile electronic device includes a display panel to provide visual information, such as an image, to a user in order to support various functions. As other parts for driving the display panel are made small, the display panel has gradually occupied a large part of an electronic device. A structure which is bendable, to have a predetermined angle in a flat state, has been developed.
The display panel may be installed in various shapes in the electronic device. The display panel may be installed in a bent state in the electronic device. For example, the display panel may be installed on a curved surface such as a pillar of a building or the like or may be installed in a bent state when being used for a design of the electronic device. Various types of members may be used to keep a shape of the display panel. The design of the electronic device may be limited or a size of the electronic device may be increased due to using the members. In other words, unnecessary effort may be additionally done.